Billy
The plot storyline is that Billy, Mandy, Irwin and Grim must save the Earth from Boogeyman's attempt to steal Horror's Hand to take over the world outside the center of the Earth in a competition started by Horror the Ancient. There are two teams competing, The Grim's Reaper's Team consists of Billy, Mandy, Irwin, and Grim. The Boogeyman's team consists of Boogeyman, Fred Fredburger, Dracula, Creeper, Billybot, Mandroid, and several army slave pirates. Plot Endsville, two weeks in the future. The shadowy all powerful "Lord of Horror", possessor of Horror's Hand, sends robot replicas of Billy and Mandy (called Billybot and Mandroid) to the present. They are to stop the two from obtaining the Hand. Future Irwin and Billy watch. Billy was going to go to the present himself but had been too distracted by the opening credits. His back up plan, another time machine, is in reality, a drawing of policemen fighting a dinosaur (likely a Spinosaurus).In the present, the Grim Reaper travels next door to take the soul of General Skarr, who now has a huge gaping hole in his stomach. Skarr doesn't wish to go and he manages to escape in his vehicle, which has many weapons (this may be a parody of Spyhunter). These weapons delay a pursuing Grim (and present-day Billy and Mandy, who had decided to ride along). Skarr finally escapes by transforming his vehicle into sub form. He sees another button and presses it, curious. A laser blasts out, straight through the hole in his stomach. Skarr realizes what had happened.Back at Billy's house, the Underworld Police take Grim away for the crime of abusing his powers. The courtroom is in a more hellish-locale. The jury is split up in pairs and each pair sits atop a giant pillar. The jury includes Dracula, Frankenstein’s Bride, Wolf man, Fred Fredburger, a Pale Ghoulish Juror, a mud ghoul, Darth Vader, The Invisible Man, and two unknown citizens. To everybody’s surprise, Boogeyman is the prosecutor and is suing Grim for abusing his powers. Boogey mentions the following people stole Grim's scythe: In the end, Grim is found guilty and the Boogeyman agrees to take him and the kids to exile while Numbuh Three from the Kids Next Door temporarily becomes the new Reaper, on a six week trial. Numbuh Three claims that she is using the Rainbow Monkeys' Association Power to take over the world with a cold, iron blade and seems to enjoy her job (in reference, Grim said "Who's going to replace me, huh? The Kids Next Door? Hey come on, I know my rights!") Boogey’s ship makes it way to the Lava Sea where Boogey plans to feed the children to Lava Sharks. Boogey reveals his plot to steal Horror’s Hand the most powerful object in existence which makes Grim's scythe look like a worthless stick and if you go too near it you will be confronted by your worst fears but if you conquer your fear you can get it. The hand is capable of transforming its holder into the scariest and most powerful being in existence. Boogeyman sends Billy first to walk the plank. Billy reveals that he’s not scared as long as the sharks don’t eat them and starts a song called 'Scary-O.' Along with the song, Mandy and the rest of the captives make a run for it. Billy sings the song about how he’s not scared of earthquakes if the earth doesn’t shake and at the end of the song, he briefly sings about how he’s hungry. Irwin, Mandy, and Grim make a run on the getaway boat, the "deathboat" (obvious reference to a lifeboat). Billy comes along and Mandy asks what he was doing, Billy responds saying that every animated movie needs a song. Mandy sees Boogey dancing and says, "Now that’s scary."Boogeyman is first to go through the gate to Horror’s Hand and claims that Billy and Mandy must go through the Cyclops to go through the gate. The group decides to stop Boogey and claim Horror’s Hand. Mandy wants to rule the world with the hand, Billy wants to buy food, Irwin wants to marry Mandy with the hand, and Grim could reclaim his role as Grim Reaper and get his scythe back. Grim then plans to use is powers to transform the boat, only to remember he lost it. The group meets a little Cyclops with no eye who calls his friend, a giant orange Cyclops to "test" the children. This test is however revealed to be tasting the children by the Cyclops which they "pass", ending up cooking in a giant soup. Mandy, in an attempt to escape, claims that Billy urinated in the soup (which he in fact did) so the Cyclops takes them out to check. Mandy uses the opportunity, jumps out and steals the bigger Cyclops’ eye. There is a fight and the eye ends up in Billy’s stomach. It turns out that the eye is used also for Boogeyman to see the group. Boogeyman turns his head into disgust as he looks where the eye goes. Creeper offers to build robot replicas of the children and shows Boogeyman the blueprints. Suddenly, Mandroid and Billybot from the future appear and offer to help Boogeyman destroy Mandy and Billy. The group run away from the Cyclops Cove and discover a giant cake as they run near the getaway ship. Mandy is suspicious but a crazy Irwin and Billy stuff the cake into Mandy and Grim’s mouths. Suddenly, the rest of the group fall into a sleep and Mandy soon follows into the trance. Inside the cake, Mandroid comes out of the cake’s hatch and reveals that she plans on taking the brains of the group. The group is having a hive mind dream (Numbuh Three shows up again and disguised herself as a horse Billy is riding) when Boogeyman comes in and kidnaps Mandy. Meanwhile, Mandy was on the ship's pole tied up being the Boogeyman's prisoner while put under his spell making her sleep until her spirit is broken. The Boogeyman laughs as a mad Irwin storms in and beats up all the pirates. Grim tells Billy that love makes people do stupid things. Billy reveals that he loves everything and Grim says that, that explains a whole lot. Irwin kisses Mandy awake to Grim’s and Billy’s utter disgust. Mandy is grossed out and vomits twice. Mandroid comes in and threatens with a laser gun. Mandy is disgusted by how unrealistic Mandroid is and causes Mandroid to malfunction. Mandy takes the laser gun and shoots a stalactite down stopping the pirates from attacking and the group makes a run for it on the deathboat and goes in the lead to Horror’s Hand’s Temple. Boogeyman sends the Kracken to go after the four.The group climbs up the long stairs of the temple. About halfway up, Billy claims he can see his Grandmother's house from this vantage point. The others do not believe him and move on. Billy waves to his grandmother down below and follows, but he can't understand why she moved there. Horror is a living ancient God who resembles Mercury. He had explained to Team Grim that long ago, he cutted off his left arm so he would be bold and brave forever. Billy asks if cutting off his left arm was really what made him brave. Horror responds with a very negative phrase Oh, thank goodness, no, I mean, what was I thinking? First of all, I was a lefty, so once I cut it off, I couldn't sign my name! Then I just got bored and now I do a lot of online gaming and learned to play the guitar with my teeth. Boogeyman's forces appear and Billy is soon eaten by the Kracken. Boogey decides to hold a river race called the Cannibal Run. The winner will have to fight Horror for the right to the hand. Grim's very small boat seems unwindable next to Boogey's legged ship. The two sides prepare. Billy hasn't resurfaced yet and Mandy thinks he might actually be dead this time. Billy appears, having made friends with the Kracken. The race starts. Throughout it, the team become puppets, destroys a sea witch with laser guns, glue their boat back together with snot after its cut to pieces, and even get attacked by Japanese movie kaiju (Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Anguirus, Rodan, Gigan and Gamera). After all that, Team Grim wins and easily defeats Horror with Mandy tearing off Billy's nose and throwing it at his head. The group tries to face their worst fears, as Billy faces a clown spider mailman (or is it a clown mail spider), Irwin faces stand up comedy jokes to bears, and Mandy faces an older version of herself who has lost her toughness , overweight, and married to Irwin. But Grim is the only one who conquers them as he lives his nightmare every day: living with Billy and Mandy. After Grim picks up the hand, Boogeyman steals the hand - but is defeated by his worst fear: discovering that he’s not scary and getting laughed by everybody. Grim later reveals that he turned the Hand off and Boogeyman now is living his life in his fears. The police come in and Judge Roy Spleen tries to banish Grim, but Mandy threatens the Judge so he decides to being killed him by the evil giant titan named Caillou the teeth guy to bite him by so hard of jaws sent his mutant Ink monsters and destroyed police with rampage, aliens invasion, with clones of Beast Bendys, to eats Numbuh three, killing all of the Police, by Beast Bendy except of stolen Grim's Scythe, while Grim and others rans away to space-bridge to the Cybertron and meet Optimus Prime by himself to stay with him. Characters * Grim: The protagonist of the film, the Reaper of Endsville, who lost his powers after Boogey Man successfully sued Grim in a lawsuit and stripped a power that Grim always loved and carried with: his scythe. Together, he must get Horror's Hand with really spoiled children for his job back. * Billy: A stupid and extremely-illiterate boy who has disgusting nose powers and tries to show the moral all the time, even if everyone already know. * Mandy: An arrogant and evil girl who never smiles, laughs, cries, and has no nose. She wishes to use Horror's Hand to take over the world herself. * Irwin: A nerd who has an unhealthy crush on Mandy, realizing the power of love, but always gets bad luck no matter how hard he cries. * Boogey Man: The primary villain and antagonist of the film, who sets out to reach Horror's Hand with his giant crewship and Creeper. * Creeper: The green henchman of Boogey who invents Billybot and Mandroid, obeying all his orders. He is a parody of the Marvel character Felix Faust. * Kuki Sanban: A very happy-go-lucky and kind operative of Sector V who wants to be the Reaper for unknown reasons. * Fred Fredburger: A green elephant monster who lives in the Underworld and joins Boogey Man's ship mistaking it for a cruise to the Grand Canyon. * Horror: An ancient god who cutted off his hand so he would be bold and brave, but later wished he never did.General Skarr: A retired army general from the show Evil Con Carne who has a very large anger management problem.Harold: The father of Billy, who acts like him, and gets fired from every job in at least one week, especially the last job at Freckleburger. * Gretchen: The mother of Billy, who never has a moment without any stress, and gets angry about everything with Harold and Billy all the time. * Billybot: A robot version that is a blueprinted image created by Creeper, who has a hard time not being able to pee since he's a robot. * Mandroid: A robot version that is a blueprinted image created by Creeper, who assimilates and takes orders from anyone, but later reverses traits. * The Gatekeeper: A clumsy orange cyclops monster who enjoys cooking with cinnamon, and fights with his butler who uses proper English unlike him. * Dracula: A vampire who is Irwin's grandfather and lives with a lot of other monsters, talks extremely fast, and defends why Dragon acts so dumb. * Judge Roy Spleen: A arrogant and egotistical judge who hates everyone and was angry to everybody at least once, complaining about them and being murder by Caillou the Teeth Guy. * Beast Bendy: from Chapter 5: The Last Reel of Bendy and the Ink Machine. * Hoss Delgado: A monster-hunter who has only one eye and one arm, barely being a normal guy, & was absent in the film, but not in the credits. Category:Villain Category:Lost episode